


you're my heart & my heartache

by InvadingThoughts



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boggarts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Delitoonz - Freeform, Fake Character Death, M/M, Magic, Minicat - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Secret Santa, Swearing, Wands, blood mention, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvadingThoughts/pseuds/InvadingThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig desperately wished that he was afraid of something else entirely.</p>
<p>That when they finally got to class and he's forced to face the Boggart that's there waiting for them, that instead it would take the shape of something easy- like a snake or a spider- rather than a manifestation of his stupid fear of being rejected.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my heart & my heartache

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa gift to minakoto on tumblr!! A Harry Potter AU with cuddling :D I hope you enjoy & let me know what you think <3 
> 
> (p.s. I'm zeroyalchilly on tumblr if you want to send a fic request or even just say hi <3)

Craig could feel himself trembling _ever_ so slightly as he walked.

He was sandwiched in between Tyler and Jonathan, feet thumping against the cobblestone pavement as they quickly made their way to class and Craig could smell their cologne's mixing together under his nose. It was too sweet, a hybrid scent of vanilla and sandalwood- something he was sure he'd enjoy any other day- yet today his head was spinning and his stomach was cramped with nerves. It was overwhelming, almost as if he were being smothered and Mini quickly tried to distract himself with his thoughts.

In the past, back before they'd actually started dating, Wildcat used to tease him that he'd been sorted into the _wrong_ house.

The constant taunting, usually delivered with a self satisfied smirk, had cut Craig a little too deep back then. Of course, Tyler had no idea that his words were _actually_ hurtful, Mini made sure that his friend had remained oblivious to his discomfort. His poker face kept his emotions hidden and it didn't matter if the words hit him at his deepest fears, it was meant to be a joke and Craig was just making a big deal over nothing.

They were just little comments, thrown into conversations randomly to cause laughter and blushes. Little jabs suggesting that the sorting hat had been wrong, that Mini was nothing like a Hufflepuff, that he was better suited as a Ravenclaw and that his whole school identity was wrong.

It all boiled down to the same underlying fear.

That he didn't fit in, that he didn't belong; that the muggle born wizard who'd barely managed to convince his parents to _actually_ let him come to Hogwarts, was the odd one out.

Of course, Craig could see the little reasons why Tyler saw him more as a Ravenclaw than a Hufflepuff. He had a craving for knowledge, paired with a perfectionist attitude and an unintentional know-it-all aura, it obviously meant that he was the perfect stereotypical Ravenclaw student. And that was something that he hated, fitting within a stereotype so flawlessly that's wasn't even his own. It's another nail in the coffin that announces that he's different and Craig desperately wished that he was afraid of something else entirely.

That when they finally got to class and he's forced to face the Boggart that's there waiting for them, that instead it would take the shape of something easy- like a snake or a spider- rather than a manifestation of his stupid fear of being _rejected_.

Craig sighed under his breath, fingers fidgeting with the frayed edge of his jumper as he tried to get his shoulders to relax. He'd been on edge all day and it was pretty surprising that Tyler hadn't noticed his sour mood, usually Craig couldn't sneeze without capturing the others attention.

He let his eyes trail over to his boyfriend- who had his bottom lip trapped between his teeth- a scowl on his face. Mini gently took his hand, fingers sliding in between Tyler's to fit perfectly and Tyler glanced down at him in surprise, lip slipping free as he huffed a breath.

"I'm not looking forward to class today," he muttered, slowing his pace down ever so slightly and Delirious knocked his shoulder into Mini's, jolting them both to the left.

"Calm down, yeah? Ya'll gonna be fine, the professor will have that _thing_ under control and I'm sure _nobody's_ gonna get hurt. My dad would sue them if anything happened- to me or to you guys- he's got some powerful fucking lawyers. They're pretty scary, if you ask me," Jon reassured them, a grin on his lips.

" _Jon_ ," Mini stressed, rolling his eyes, "your dad is not gonna be able to _sue_ Hogwarts, you idiot. This ain't the muggle world and I bet your dad's lawyers don't even believe in magic,"

Tyler snorted a laugh and Jon huffed in annoyance, "Oh, _fuck_ off Tyler. Do you even know what the word lawyer means?" He sneered and Mini watched his boyfriend's jaw clench in anger.

"Can we not do this now?" Craig sighed, coming to a stop in front of the classroom. He already had enough on his mind and he didn't need their petty argument adding to his list- defence against the dark arts was a tough enough class as it was and Mini was pretty sure he was already failing it. He watched them exchange quick glances- apologies flashing briefly in their eyes- before they nodded and followed Craig into the classroom.

His breath rushed out of him the second he caught sight of the shaking wardrobe. Mini swallowed deeply, glancing at Tyler ever so slightly- mainly for courage- before pulling his hand out of his grip and moving to sit down at his desk. He couldn't take his eyes off of the closet, panic bubbling up his throat as the possibility of facing the creature grew closer and closer each second.

Craig wondered if the professor would let him miss out on the lesson if he passed out in the middle of class. He could barely hear Professor Sark introducing the lesson, his mind fogged with fear and his heart beating ever so fast in his chest. He caught sight of Tyler shooting him an anxious look from across the room and he slowly let out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding.

"Mr. Delirious, how about we have you up here first, hmm?"

His professor's voice was loud and sharp, and it snapped him out of his daze. Mini felt sympathy for his friend as he watched Jon move towards the front of the class, almost as if he was being lead to execution and his rigid posture gave away how worried he actually was.

"Okay, Jon. Remember what I taught you last lesson? You need to concentrate, focus on something other than your fear and then use the charm ' _Riddikulus'_. You can do it, I have faith in you, boy," Sark encouraged, taking a few steps towards the closet, waiting for Jon's approval to open it.

Delirious shuddered slightly, squeezing his eyes shut for a few seconds before opening them and nodding. Craig hoped Luke would comfort Jon afterwards, since he already knew _he_ was going to need Tyler to cheer him up after class as well. Professor Sark quickly opened the closet door before stepping back and the whole class watched as the cruel creature shifted before their eyes.

Delirious stood there frozen, eyes wide with fear and Craig realised that he already knew what form the creature would take.

He watched as Jon paled, heard the pathetic whine that slipped past his lips and looked over to find Cartoonz's bloody corpse- laying in a heap on the floor.

" _Oh_..." He breathed, the sound of Jon's sobs breaking his heart into pieces.

"Sir! He's not going to be able to do this... please just-"

"Tyler, quiet! I'm not going to force him to suffer, but I'm not going to baby him either," Professor Sark barked before turning his attention to Delirious, "Jon? Do you need me to step in or can you handle... this yourself?" he asked and Jon shuddered out a shaky breath.

Craig watched him as he raised his wand, licking his lips slowly before breaking out into a soft smile, " _Riddikulus,"_ he called out and Mini felt a rush admiration run through him. He watched Luke gasp in a giant breath of air, sit up slowly to then drag a finger through the 'blood' covering his body.

"Fuckin' ketchup, really? What the fuck!" He growled and Jon laughed under his breath.

"It's just a prank, bro..." Jon muttered, letting out an exhausted huff as he moved to sit down at his desk.

Sark sighed and called the next student to quickly take his place, and Craig let himself fall into his thoughts. He wondered if Tyler would stand up for him like he did Jon if it became to much or if he'd actually be strong enough to face the Boggart without giving up. He wondered if Tyler would comfort him after hearing all of his fears or if he would suddenly realise the truth, that Mini was an outcast who didn't belong in his life.

Someone who wasn't worth his time.

He also found himself wondering what Tyler's fear would be, not quite believing that his boyfriend was actually scared of anything at all.

"Mr. Wildcat, you're next," Sark announced and Craig's attention shifted, focusing solely on Tyler. He felt his heart speed up in his chest as he watched Tyler approach the Boggart, the creature shifting instantly at the source of a new victim. To most, Wildcat looked completely unfazed and in control, but Craig knew him better than anyone else and he could clearly see the pain reflected in his eyes. It took less time for it to choose a form than it did with Jon and Mini slowly let his eyes trail from Tyler to the Boggart.

The second he caught sight of it's form, he felt his heart _stop_ beating.

He heard Tyler let out a harsh groan, almost as if someone had just stabbed him in the neck, but Craig couldn't tear his eyes away. The Boggart who looked _exactly_ like him, every single detail recreated with flawless perfection as it stared at Wildcat with so much hate in it's eyes. It was surreal, seeing himself as if he were just another person and then suddenly it was yelling.

"You _monster_!" The Boggart spat, using Mini's voice to spew it's hate. He'd never heard himself sound so angry before, especially with it being directed at Tyler, who flinched backwards as if he'd been shot, "you fucking asshole, I _hate_ you so goddamn much. You _ruined_ me, you're still _ruining_ me! You're the biggest mistake I've ever made and I _regret_ every second I've wasted with you. You're evil Tyler... you're soul is black and I hate it! I don't want _you_ and I never have!"

"Tyler, you need to focus," Sark said, trying to get his attention as he gasped, short panicked breaths that didn't seem to be helping him at all, "it's not real, just focus. C'mon, you can do it,"

"Tyler..." Mini mumbled and Wildcat flinched at the sound of his voice. His eyes were shut, face scrunched up with his hands curled into fists by his sides as he struggled to clear his head. Craig hated that he couldn't do anything, instead he just had to watch the love of his life suffer, all because of _him_.

"You're so _pathetic_ ," the Boggart taunted, a cruel smile on its lips and it seemed to break Tyler all at once. He let out a heartbreaking whimper, a shudder wracking his whole body as he quickly spun on his heels. Craig watched him sprint for the classroom door and within seconds he was standing up and chasing after him. He left Professor Sark to deal with the Boggart, not caring if he'd get in trouble later for leaving without warning- he needed to make sure Tyler was alright.

He followed him, chasing his boyfriend until Wildcat finally collapsed into a heap- somewhere hidden from the other students. Mini swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat as he listened to Tyler sob with his face pressed against the ground and hands clutching at the dirt in desperation. Craig shuffled forwards and quickly wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist, pressing his face against his back as he trembled beneath him.

"It's okay baby, it's okay. That wasn't me and it wasn't _real,_ sweetheart. I promise. I love you baby, love you so much Tyler. You're the _best_ thing that's ever happened to me, I swear," he murmured, his lips uttering his words into Tyler's skin, desperately hoping they'd stay there forever, "you're my whole world, my heart and my soul."

He let Tyler cry for a few minutes, keeping him wrapped in his arms as he whispered words of love into the air. When he felt Tyler's trembling subside and his body slowly relax, Craig manoeuvred Wildcat until he was sitting between Mini's legs- his head resting against Mini's chest.

"... Fuck," Tyler breathed and Mini hummed under his breath, his fingers trailing through Tyler's brown hair, "k-knew th-there was a... a reason I wasn't looking f-forward to class. _C_ - _Craig_ ," he whimpered and Mini linked their hands together.

"I know, baby... I'm here and I _love_ you. I swear that wasn't me, I would never say those things to you and that's definitely not what I believe," Mini whispered, cuddling in closer against Tyler.

"Thank you..." Wildcat whispered, closing his eyes and sighing. It was easy to feel safe in Mini's arms and he felt content in just staying there until lunchtime came around.

"I should be thanking you, ya know. At least now I don't have to worry about facing the Boggart for myself," Mini laughed, kissing the top of Tyler's head with a smile.

In that moment, Mini realised he'd found the place he truly belonged; his arms wrapped around his boyfriend, cuddling Tyler with all of his heart.

Their bodies designed to fit against each other perfectly.


End file.
